


It's an origins story [podfic]

by vocative



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Science Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocative/pseuds/vocative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of nyargles' lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/981102">It's an origins story</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an origins story [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's an origins story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/981102) by [nyargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/nyargles). 




End file.
